


Day 216 - The return

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [216]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bees & Beekeeping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Reunions, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He closed his eyes and thought of John, like he always did.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 216 - The return

Sherlock entered the flat and as usual his first glance went towards the mantelpiece where the bee in amber sat. He closed his eyes and thought of John, like he always did. He always could _almost_ smell him.

And then he opened his eyes because he _could_ smell him. He turned around so fast he almost toppled over.

John was standing in the kitchen door, watching him silently. Sherlock’s heart seemed to do something akin to a somersault.

“You are back. Are you _back_?”

He could hear the desperation in his own voice. Pitiful.

“Do you understand why I left?” John’s voice sounded very calm. He hadn’t moved yet.

Sherlock had had quite some time to think about John’s reasons.

“You felt betrayed. I promised to never do anything dangerous without you again, to never shut you out again and I still did. I had a whole plan to leave you behind to keep you safe. I won’t do it again. I... it was terrible without you. It _hurt_.”

“I missed you too. I did not want to leave, I _hated_ it, but I needed you to understand. And I was so very angry that you lied to me. Angry and hurt. You don’t get to decide things like that without me. My life, my decision.”

“I understand.”

“Then I’m back.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'honesty'.
> 
> Do you remember how Sherlock got the bee? No? Read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/543475).


End file.
